hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Happyland Adventures
A world that was made by Jack Darby that came packaged in the Supreme Original Add-Ons Pack addon,downloaded from the Hamumu website. The Gardens Pretty much still a simple grab firepower,mash badguys and leave. The Guarded Area Grab the firepower,make past the Roly Poly,BUT DO NOT TAKE UP THE PUMPKIN KEYCHAIN,IT'S A FAKE TRAP! Then grab the keys,mash the Zombie and leave. Baron's Land Just mash badguys,make it to the exit and leave. Flood Zone Just mash badguys,grab Keys,make it to the exit. WAR! (Actually bugged level,just use Win Level cheat) Just watch as the battle finishes on it's own and take the Blue key to unlock the Blue Doors and wait till it finishes.Or use Win level cheat.(Note: Due to the presence of the original Bouapha,your camera is non functional this game.) The Exploration (Key of Lunacy) Make your way pass the forest and watery chasm and village (You can step on the warp tile with the Key of Lunacy to get it),then mash the badguys and leave. The demon's lair Just mine carting and mashing badguys level. Happy Castle (Hammer Keychain) Grab the firepower,go to the dark shed,mash pygmies,grab the Blue Key and go into the castle. Get through the watery passage with Aquazoids on the left for the Brain & keys and then make your way through the Really Hard Maze,get to this little corner here for the Hammer Keychain. Make it out of the maze to the Mossy area ,mash em up,go through the Yellow Door to Dragon's Lair. Use the Jet Pack to fly to the Pointless Water Area and use the raft to cross to the Queen's Throne,grab the Yellow Key nearby,mash the badguys and leave. The Witches Cabin Mash the Pygmies, but do not kill the Ninjabread man and the level should end. Once Upon A Time... Mash Dr Lunatic and his minions and finish. Happy Stick Hideout Mash the Happy Stick Men and their generators and finish. Bookworm's Paradise Grab the firepower and the Blue key and go inside the library. Now,go and mash the Pygmies sitting at the table and grab the Lightning rod nearby and go here and zap the Pygmies here. Move the push tiles like this very carefully,or you will have to restart the level. After grabing the Brains,make your way past the Burner chasms.You have 3 choices. Left-5 Ghosts,2 Vampires Middle-Kongor,Doom Bunny Right-A single Bonehead, Choose any of them and leave. SECRET LEVEL! As said at the start,you have 50 seconds before you fail the level. The Legend of Smelda (Pumpkin Keychain) Typical mash badguys and leave level,just remember to grab the Pumpkin Keychain after mashing the Boneheads in the village. Happy Cloning Vats Mash the Clones and their generators and leave. SECRET LEVEL! Mash the Santa Claus and finish. D-DAY 2003 Pretty much a goodguys vs badguys level.For the Squash Keychain, head over to a portal to the lower right and get warped to an island,then take the Raft down,grab it and be warped back. Matilda,Queen of Happiness (Rocket Keychain) Mash Matilda and finish. For the Rocket Keychain,step on this tile to warp to it. Poompking Palace Mash the Pumpkins and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Add On from Hamumu Website